Kala Moon: The Beginning
by Bob d Unicorn
Summary: Kalama Moon is the lost and forgotten child of Sirius Black and a muggle. Life at home couldn't have been harder for the girl, but her life takes a turn for the better when she goes to Hogwarts. What will happen when she befriends the Weasley twins though? Very bad summary, just take a peak and see if you like it though!
1. Kalama Moon

**I have attempted writing a story, I dont know, fifty times? I hope this one sticks. I don't know what you will think of Kalama, but don't judge what kind of person she is, until the tenth chapter. Let's hope I get that far. Right now I think I will post once I have two back-up chapter's.**

_Disclaimer: __Of course I don't own Harry Potter, this is a FAN fiction. If I owned Harry Potter I would make sure that a dragon ate Voldemort._

**_This is written purely for my amusement._**

* * *

_"You don't have to do this Padfoot, things might turn out okay," Prongs put his hand on his friends shoulder. Sirius shook his head.  
"But if they don't? No, she will be safer this way," His eyes glistened with tears, staring down at the baby. She had his eyes and curly dark brown, almost black hair.  
He handed the bundle to his ex partner, who embraced her daughter.  
"Will see you again?" she asked him. Sirius looked down at the ground.  
"I hope so," he said, then walked away, a pained expression on his face._

* * *

Claudia stared at the toddler, who was giggling, watching a television show.  
"One, two, three!" she counted with the television. Her hair changed from pink to red, then slowly to blue. Her eyes always stayed the same colour, dark grey like heavy rain clouds in the sky.  
The toddler spooned some Spaghetti O's into her mouth, sauce on her cheeks and chin. A stab of pain hit Claudia.  
_If only he was here to see her, _she though sadly to herself. _He would be so proud, a metamorphmagus, just like his cousins daughter. _The child's hair grew short and silver, and she bounced around the room.  
"Mum! Mum! I can count to twenty! One, two, three, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, umm…. Twelve? Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, sevteen, eighteen, nineteen twenty!" the child said proudly.  
"Darling, it is seventeen, not sevteen," the mother corrected the three year old, picking her off the ground. She child giggled and grabbed her mothers nose.  
"Nose," she said, in a nasally voice, humoring the child, who giggled, her hair now long trailing behind her, dark red like fire. The child grabbed the mother's ear.  
"Ear," she said, in a robotic voice.

The toddler pointed to her nose, crying out the name of her body part. She continued to do this, poked the features on Claudia's face twice. _My little girl is getting bigger now; _Claudia felt another pang of loneliness. _Soon she will be at Hogwarts,_ she thought. _So would Harry, poor boy, I can't believe James and Lily are gone. Such nice people. I can't believe Albus wouldn't let me take the child, _she looked at the ceiling and blinked back her tears. _Don't be like that, you can hardly afford to raise Kalama as it is. You want to ruin more lives too? Selfish. _It was harder to blink down the tears now. The child jumped out of her arms and ran around the room.  
"Red, Green, Purple, Blue!" Kalama cried, her hair changing colour as she shouted the names of the colours that appeared on the television. Claudia shook her head, sat up and walked over to the television, turning it off. The child immediately began to wail,  
"But mummy I want to watch-"  
"No, that is enough television for one day. Read a book if you are bored," she said, sternly to her child. Her child's hair turned long, curly and black, and her grin disappeared. She looked just like Sirius. She had his eyes, hair, nose and even smile. Kala had the same mischievous grin that Sirius had. The only thing she inherited from her mother was her persistence, tiny ears and passion for learning.  
"Okay!" the child said, once again happy. She grabbed a book and began reading about all the different shapes.  
"Pentagon! Hexagon! Circle! Square! Heptagon," she continued to rant on about the shapes. "A green triangle. In every book, the triangles are green. Why? It doesn't make sense! Why not have a brown or purple triangle?" she said, content knowing that she wouldn't get a real answer and that her mother wasn't paying attention. She grabbed another book, throwing the other one on the floor.

"The cat sat on the mat. The cat was fat. The cat was lazy, the cat ate daisies," she continued to talk about the cat in the book. Claudia rolled her eyes and grabbed the empty bowl of Spaghetti O's, and washed away the sauce, ignoring how her hands burned under the white hot water.

It was a very cold day, the fire crackled and it was almost snowing outside. The mother sighed and went over the nearly empty fridge and looked at what she could use to make herself meal. Butter, celery, lettuce, a quarter of a cucumber, old milk and tomato sauce was the only contents inside the small fridge. She reached for the vegetables, deciding that she could have that and some noodles.

Claudia's paycheck was late, again, and the bills were high. She decided against using the gas stove, and simply cut up the vegetables, deciding to eat them plain with salt. Day care was expensive, but her daughter had to go to it so she could go to work. Working thirteen hours a day was tiring, she hated her job, and they were thinking of firing her. The small apartment had mold in the bathroom, a broken oven and most of the light globes needed replacing.

Her daughter's clothes were all second hand, as well as own. The bags under the mother's eyes seemed permanent, and her pale-grey skin made her look sick. She picked up a piece of cucumber and slowly bit into it, trying her best to not chew with her top left incisor tooth, which had been aching for weeks now.

She was only eighteen years old when she had Kalama, Sirius was twenty, irresponsible but ready to be a father. _He should have known better! _She fought back tears. It was once, that is all it took. They broke up eight months into their relationship, but once Claudia found out she was pregnant, they had got back together. They were in the middle of war, times were tough, but their love grew strong. _He betrayed all of his friends, _she reminded herself. She tried not to glare at her child, a constant reminder of her lover. A burden in her life.

Claudia's mother was a squib; she had moved out from her family who abandoned her. Kala's grandmother fell in love with a muggle, and then they had Claudia, a bundle of joy in their life. But Claudia's parents had passed away, leaving all of their possessions to Claudia, a struggling, jobless single parent of a one-year-old baby. She lived off their old money and house, but eventually she had to sell the old thing, very cheap too. Her daughter had to have operation at a very young age on her heart due to a congenital heart defect. She was much better now, but had a long scar running down her belly. Thankfully when Kala was two, she only showed that she was a metamorphmagus, because her body was too stressed to change things like her hair, nose and general face structure.

"Mummy, can I read you a story?"  
"No, I think it's time for bed," she said, after taking a long glance at the clock.  
"But it is only six o'clock," the bright child said. The mother looked at the toddler and blinked. _Whose a smart cookie, _she thought distastefully about her child.  
She couldn't help but loathe the oblivious girl. She ignored how Kala was precocious, telling her to read more to keep her occupied.  
"I know, sweetie, why don't you read yourself another story and then go to bed," Claudia said, picking her daughter up. She walked to the cot that she had bought and placed her inside, placing a novella about a horse inside. She turned on the cheap fairy lamp she found at a garage sale, and then turned off the light, closing the door.

Kala's bottom lip began to quiver, and she fought off sobs, knowing that her mother would ignore her cries. She wiped her eyes and sat down, and attempted to read the book.

* * *

"Why don't we live in Diagon alley like all of my friends?" Kala asked her mother, who was putting some rice onto her daughters plate.  
"Because I am a muggle. Just because you are a witch doesn't mean that I should be sucked into the wizarding world," the mother grumbled, annoyed.  
"Sorry for asking," the child said, looking down at her hands. She picked up her fork and began to eat the plain chicken and rice, a meal that she has been having for almost a month now. The mother sighed and took one piece of chicken and three spoons of rice onto her plate, sitting opposite from the daughter.

They hadn't enough money to pay for firewood this winter, because Claudia had to buy a second hand mattress for her child. She didn't have a bed frame, her mattress was on the floor, and she had seven thin second hand blankets. Almost everything in the house was second hand; they sold all of their good furniture years ago.

The mother only had three showers a week, her daughter only one, and neither had any decent clothing. Claudia was thinner than ever, week too. She had taken her child out of day care, having gotten fired seven months ago, they got money for Claudia being a single parent and unemployed.

She had started a piggy bank for money to get Kala some supplies for Hogwarts, knowing that the books would be expensive. Kala often went to the library and was under the watch full eye of the librarian, who gave her book after book after book to read. Kala changed her features less and less, having gained control over her ability.

The only sound was their plastic forks scraping the plastic disposable plates, which they reused every day. All of their cutlery and dishes were plastic, and reused. Claudia's resentment of her child had died down from a roaring fire, to hot coals and made sure that her child was academically challenged, giving her some old school books to ponder over.  
Her child was doing grade three math, despite only being seven, and her English was of a year five's. Rain hit the window's, the sound echoed in the small house. There was only four rooms in the house, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and lounge, which had no wall separating. There was small laundry too. The garden was small out the back, the grass tall, mainly consisting of weeds. All of the plants needed to be trimmed and the small stone path was barely visible. Underneath the doors was old cardboard to try keep the biting wind out, but the attempt was futile.

_Tick. Tick. Tick…tick…  
_The clock ran out of battery, the mother moaned. She didn't have enough money to get batteries, again. She took the batteries out of the radio, one of the most expensive and newest things they owned, as they had sold the television a year ago. She put the batteries in the back of the clock, throwing the dead batteries in the bin. Kala shoved the rest of her food in her mouth and washed the plate and fork quickly, before running to her room, returning to a book that she was reading.

The mother glared at the clouds. Life seemed so bitter to her. When she wasn't at home she was looking for a job, when she wasn't doing that and was out of the house, she was rummaging through opportunity shops and cheap food stores. Her mother tugged at her black sweater, pulling the sleeves over her hands. It was a few sizes too big, but sadly the only warm that fit her remotely well at the moment.

She parted her grey lips and blew on the window, fogging it up, so she didn't have to see the rotting wooden fence that surrounded her house. A tear rolled down her hollow cheek, and she walked to her room, as if on autopilot. She collapsed onto her bed, drifting off into the same nightmare that has been haunting her for years."Mum, you need to eat more," Kala urged her mother, looking at her plate. One carrot and a spoon full of rice. Her mother weakly smiled.  
"No thanks dear, I am not that hungry," she replied. Pushing the rice around her plate. Kala frowned.  
"You haven't had food in two days, mum, eat more," the ten year-old girl urged again. The mother sighed and grabbed another carrot.  
"Happy?"  
"No. grab some chicken. You're really skinny mum, you need strength. It's not normal to be that thin," she said, cutting a piece of chicken, putting it in her mouth. Her mother smiled and shook her head.  
"Sweetie, I am not hungry," she said, pushing the food around her plate again. She grabbed a piece of the carrot and bit into it.  
"You're never hungry, but you still need to eat, or else you will die," Kala said, her voice week. She sniffed away tears and stood up.  
"You have to eat! People aren't employing you because you look like a skeleton! Eat some proper food before I… before I… before I tell the neighbors that you need help," the child said, boldly. The mother sighed loudly and glared at her daughter.  
She put a piece of chicken on her plate, the daughter watching her the entire time, making sure that she ate one full tenderloin, three large spoonful's of rice and carrot. The daughter then did the dishes, listening closely to make sure her mother kept the food down.

She had read in books about bulimia, anorexia and underweight people. She knew that people lost their lives because of the mental illness. She wasn't oblivious to her mother's screams in her sleep, and her sobs at night. Everyday she grew more worried about her mother, who was always cold, even in the hot summer.  
Kalama was a smart girl, academically gifted, reading at a grade nine level, doing math at a seventh grade.

She didn't have any real friends; all of them were in books, in fantasylands like _Middle Earth, Narnia, Wonderland _and _Shangri-La. _She dreamed of the worlds she read about, from destroying the ring with Frodo, to Falling into Wonderland with Alice.

She walked to the fridge and grabbed half of the cupcake she had saved. It was for her birthday, four days ago. They ate a café and then walked on the beach for a short while. She also was allowed to buy _Hogwarts: A History, _as her present and get a pair of new shoes that were two and a half sizes too big, so that they would last a long time. This was the most extravagant birthday she had celebrated since Sirius was thrown in Azkaban.

She was counting down the days till she would get her Hogwarts letter. The book explained everything her mother didn't. All she knew before was that her dad was a wizard, that she was a witch, her mother was a muggle and that you were never, ever, ever, meant to tell a muggle of the wizarding world. She remembered some of the days of day care, not very well, but the cobblestone streets and some of the stores. It was refreshing to see that place again, everyone in their robes and the smell of foreign herbs and owls.

She closed her eyes and pictured Diagon Alley, wishing that her brief hour there never ended. She skipped back to her room to read the book she got for her birthday, for the third time.

* * *

It was boiling hot, Claudia and Kalama both had their feet in the bath, which was filled with water to their ankles. Claudia had gained some weight, and now had a job making sure that all the shelves n the store was properly stocked. Kala was doing paper rounds, and was walking dogs for people too. She had recently bought new clothes, not second hand clothes either. They were cheap, but looked decent and were durable.

Things looked slightly brighter. Claudia talked more, Kala got listened to more and got to socialize more, with adults, talking about dog walking, but it was better than nothing. The old librarian had passed away recently, the one who would talk to Kala about good books to read, the new one was young, pretty, but cold.

There was a light tap at the windows.  
"Did I just imagine that or?"  
"Go open a window," Claudia smiled, stepping out of the bath. Her daughter beamed, her hair turning into a pink and short, her eyes turning light blue. She ran for the window and opened it, gasping as a large black owl flew inside and let out a loud hoot, holding up one leg.  
"I will be gentle, don't get scared," the child cooed, walking slowly. The owl seemed to roll his eyes and walk to the edge of the table, then holding out it's leg for her. She hesitantly approached and took the letter away from it. The owl nodded, blinking his amber eyes once, before jumped towards the window, stomping twice, then launched up into the air, and soared from back where it came from.

Kala stared at the owl, her mother walked behind her and put her hands n her shoulders.  
"You will get used to seeing owls," she told her. Her daughter spun around and grinned, looking down at the letter. She opened the letter, sealed with the Hogwarts crest imprinted in red wax, and then carefully took out the hand written letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Moon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She stared for a long time at the acceptance letter, almost frozen. She looked up at her mum, who smiled in encouragement. It was slightly forced, but her daughter wasted no time in asking what was wrong, and looked at the second page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Her mother paled at the long list of items needed, and wondered if they had enough. Her daughter shifted uncomfortably too, but nudged her mother.  
"I have been walking dogs and doing paper rounds for almost year now, we should have enough. And if we don't, we can buy half of the things now, and the other half later," Kala tried to be positive, but was just as worried as her mother. Claudia nodded and forced a smile.  
"Of course we will have enough," she tried to convince herself. _I hope we have enough, _she thought to herself.  
"We can go tomorrow, if you want," her mother told the child, who almost danced, excited. Then, the mother remembered the jar, full of notes and coins, money she had been saving for this day.  
"I cannot believe this is finally happening!" the child said. She danced around the room. "This is almost better than what it would be like to fall into Middle Earth and meet Gandalf the Grey, or to meet Aslan from Narnia!" she twirled around the room, her hair long, curly and platinum blonde, much like her mother's.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? ****_Please_**** review and tell me if I made errors so that I can fix them! **


	2. A Day in Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: _**I quit obviously do not own Harry Potter, this is a FAN fiction. If I owned Harry Potter I would have let Sirius, Remus and Dora live. **

**So here is chapter two!**

* * *

****When the next morning arrived, Claudia clutched the jar full of money, ignoring the strange looks she got. They took a bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where her mother almost walked past, being a muggle. Kala had her black curly hair tied up in a high pony tail, and clutched her mother's hand, almost dragging her inside. Her mother blinked, then remembered the Leaky Cauldron, the magic making her confused. She walked up the counter, and began to talk to the bartender.

Kala looked at all of the wizards in they black, brown and grey robes, all talking merrily. It smelled of cigarettes inside, and was hazy, as you were indeed allowed to smoke in here. She observed everything, form the old floorboards to the newspaper's on frames that decorated the walls. She noted how they used candles and not light bulbs. There were no televisions, radios, or anything that was popular in the muggle world.  
Her grey eyes searched scanned the newspapers, her level of excitement doubling as she saw the pictures move.  
"Come on Kala, the man is going to let us into Diagon Alley," Claudia tugged on her child's top, making her reluctantly leave the room.

She looked at the small courtyard, and grinned, watching at how the man took out his wand and tapped a brick, three up from the dustbin, two across. The bricks shuffled away, and an archway appeared. Kala had tears of joy in her eyes, remembering how two years ago she had been here, more focused on getting a book than anything else.

The mother and daughter walked into the wizarding world, and stared. There were barrels full of eel's eyes, bat spleens, piles of spell books that looked like they would fall over, but didn't. She looked through the windows of building and saw witches and wizards of all ages. The bright painted signs spelled out familiar store names like _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Olivanders Wand shop and Eeylops Owl Emporium. _

She breathed in the smell of foreign herbs and spices, closing her eyes, listening to the loud chatter, and opening her eyes, wanting to remember forever her first glance of Diagon Alley. The moss that grew between the cobblestone bricks, the store where she got her first book from, _Obscurus Books. _Her eyes scanned posters that were pasted on walls form the Ministry of Magic, boarded windows, glittering potions on display, smoke that rose from cauldrons and people that gathered around.  
"I never want to leave," Kala broke the silence. Her mother let out a laugh, which surprised her. They walked down the streets, squeezing passed busy people, walking up towards the big grey building, which read _Gringots Bank_.  
**  
**she remembered this building the most, it's intimidating high, narrow steps and tall pillars. Inside was worse. Cold marble floors and goblins who seemed to be glaring all of the time, working in a routine that seemed almost painful. Claudia walked inside at first slow, but then held her head up high and walked over to the third goblin on the left.**  
**"Ahem," her mother coughed. The goblin stopped writing, slowly put down his quill, and then looked at Claudia. His stare sent shivers down Kala's spine, and her hair turned electric blue, feeling intimidated.  
"I will be wanting to exchange all of this," she put the jar down onto the table, "Into galleons and open an account," she added.  
"It costs eighteen galleons to open an account, and you have to pay three galleons every fortnight. Is that clear?" he asked her. She pursed her lips.  
"Could I please just have my galleons, then come back later and see if I have enough to open such a ridiculous priced account," she said. She put 400€ on the table. Her daughter gasped.  
"Mum, that is so much money," she said. Her mother stiffly nodded. Kala looked at her feet and dug into her pocket, taking out 78€, stretching her thin arm up and putting it on the table.  
Her mother nodded at the goblin, which began to start counting, somewhat greedily. The eleven-year-old girl looked around at the high ceiling building. Coins clinked, and goblins growled at people. Witches and wizards walked quickly confidently, their robes billowing out behind them. She felt nervous looking around at the strange creatures and people, so instead looked up at her mother. She was still pale, but looked more healthy.

Claudia used to be one of the prettiest girls in school. She was curvy, slim, had long, thin blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She had sharp features, a small nose, big eyes and small mouth and had a beautiful singing voice. Kala had heard her mother sing once, a sad song, that brought tears to her eyes. But now she was boney, pale, her brown eyes seemed dull, her hair seemed dead and dark circles under her eyes. Her nails and hair was brittle, ahs was weak, got tired easily and had mostly a negative attitude.

But she was much better than a few years ago, Kala noticed, but far from looking and being healthy.  
"You have one hundred and thirty one galleons, eight galleons and twenty-one knuts. Would you like to open an account?"  
"Yes please," her mother said, her voice tense. He handed her a key after she signed some papers.  
"You have vault number six hundred and three. For the first year, you must pay in advance, so we will take forty galleons away form your total, thank you. You have ninety one galleons left, how much would you like to deposit?" he asked her.  
"Sixty galleons," she said. He nodded and walked down form the desk. Kala almost laughed at how short he looked as he waddled.  
"Follow me please, Miss's," he said.

Kala trailed behind him, almost on his heels, and looked around, stunned.  
"Kendral will take you to your vault," the goblin said, hadnign the money over to Kala mother sharply. He waddled away again, and Claudia sighed at the goblin who led them to a tunnel, where bronze coloured carts awaited people.  
_This is what magic is! Muggles have it all wrong, _she thought to herself. The air smelled musty down where the vaults were, and Kala crinkled her nose. She looked at the small cart.  
"Are there seatbelts?" she asked the Goblin, who shook his head.  
"Hold on and you will be fine," he snapped at her. She jumped slightly and sat at the back, her mother sitting down next to her. _Are all goblins like this? _She asked herself.  
He pulled a leaver and suddenly, the cart shot forward, and went down a little hill. Kala, unprepared, almost fell out of the cart. She held on with her right hand tightly, keeping her left hand on the pouch that was given with their coins inside.  
The Kendral was well balanced, and was able to hold the lantern in his left hand and keep the leaver down with his right. They shot passed hundreds of number, and then, the goblin released the rusty looking leaver, which braked immediacy, making Kala and Claudia hit the railing bar.

They rubbed their ribs, that were getting bruised, and walked outside of the cart.  
"Hold this please," the goblin said, placing the lantern on the ground, which Kala picked up.  
"Give me the key," he demanded. Claudia almost threw it at his head, but instead shoved it centimeters away from his face. She grumbled, muttering something about muggles under his breath. They all head the locks click, and then walked inside once the door was open. Her mother placed the coins on the ground, after instructions from the goblin. Magic within the vault made them stack up neatly, once they had left, making the females gasp.  
"But how?" Kala couldn't help but question.  
"Magic," the goblin said, snatching the lantern away from her. They went back in the cart, and slowly made their way back to the beginning of the tracks, passing many others who were visiting their vaults. Her mother held the coin purse tightly, and they left the bank and observed their surroundings.

The mother took out the book list and looked at the books needed;  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._

"Let's go to _Flourish and Blotts, _there seems to be school books in the window," Claudia pointed to the shop. Kala nodded and jumped down the steps and almost ran into the bookstore. Her mother was right, they purchased all of the books there, spending a bit less than they thought, only four galleons and three sickles galleons. Claudia asked the person who sold her the books what stores to go to, and they soon found themselves arm full with supplies. Most of the store clerks shrunk the objects down, tell her that the professors would enlarge them for her again once at the school.

Kala was still amazed by everything. There were books that seemed to be alive, toys that flew around on their own and strange, bright coloured creatures that bounced around the stores, with people chasing after them.  
Kala looked at all of the robes at madam Malkin's, amused and confused by why they wore such extravagant robes.  
"Going to Hogwarts? I think I know your size-"  
"Get two sizes bigger, she grows fast," Claudia said quickly. She had decided to go for first hand robes, and get big ones, as opposed to second hand ones.  
"Of course," the lady smiled.

One hour later, she had her uniform, and her coin purse much lighter, they left the store with three more bags, leaving behind a very happy sales woman.  
The last thing on the list was to get a wand, the things Kala was most enthusiastic to by. The child waked in the store, just to see two red headed twins with wands in their hands.

"Wicked," they said, twirling their wands in their hands.  
"That will be twelve galleons, thank you," Mr. Olivander said. Molly Weasley handed him the money.  
"Give me the wands before I find out that you have destroyed Diagon Alley," Molly said, her hands on her hips. They grumbled and shoved them back at their mother. The twins blushed as they saw the girl in the doorway, who was openly staring. She blushed too and looked at her feet, her hair turning a neon green, straight and waist length.  
"Wicked," they whispered._ Is that the only thing they can say? _Kalama thought to herself, amused.  
"Now, now boys, she is a metamorphmagus, don't pester the young lady about it, we have to get you some robes," Molly said. Claudia chuckled and stood back, allowing them to pass.

"Looking for a wand?" Mr Olivander said, walking up to the girl. Kala nodded, her hair turning dark red and shoulder length. "Rare to see a metamorphmagus, very powerful they are," he said, he slid his ladder that was on rollers across the floor, and climbed up it, grabbing a box at the top.  
"Unicorn hair, willow wood, slightly springy," he said, holding it out for her. She took the wand hesitantly.  
"Well give it a swish!" he exclaimed, tiredly but with a smile plastered on his face. Her mother sat down and observed as the mirror cracked.  
"Oh no, no, no, what was I thinking?" he said, taking it back.  
"Phoenix feather, ash wood, ridged," he said. She waved it and a hurricane of wind appeared, and she dropped the wand.  
"Don't worry dear, I usually get the right wand within five or so wands," he smiled. The key word in what he said was _usually_. There are those witches and wizards who can try over twenty wands before they find the right one.  
"Wand number twenty-seven, Chestnut with dragon heartstring core, twelve and a half inches, unyielding," he said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. She flicked the wand and to everyone's surprise, the stack of discarded boxes flew back to their original place. He smiled at her.  
"That will be seven galleons," he said. Her mother stiffened, but handed him all of the galleons they had left, except for four.  
"Thank you sire, sorry that took so long," Kala said, looked at the wand in the box that came with the purchase. He chuckled.  
"No worries," he said. "The wand chooses the witch," he reminded her.

Once they had left the store, they saw a lady tap a brick and go through the archway, which quickly reassembled itself back into a brick wall. Kala's now bright pink, short hair, was seen by many witches and wizards, thought cute by how she skipped to the wall, and tapped the wall with her new wand.  
She grinned as the old bricks moved back, and allowed the mother and daughter to pass into the court yard.

On the bus they watched the sun set over the buildings, the clouds pink, purple and orange.  
"I won't ever forget this day!" Kala promised her mother, hopping off the bus.  
"Nor will I, those goblins were quite rude," she said, leading the way home. It was now dark, but a half moon lit up the street.  
"I know, I bet I have bruised ribs from Kendral!" the young girl complained. Once inside, the eleven year old rushed to her bedroom, jumping onto her bed that was still on the floor. She bounced twice, before digging through her bags, grabbing the first book she could..

"Wait until tomorrow, the power bill will go sky high if you leave that light on all night," Claudia commented, going to the kitchen, grabbing yesterday's left over's from the fridge. "Besides, it's time for dinner!" Claudia yelled to her still-reading child.

* * *

****A week passed and Kala had already read all of the books. She sat outside in the sun, underneath a tree, trying to stay cool. Inside was warmer than the outside, she noted, and they didn't own any fans. Her mother said that she couldn't go to the river to dip her legs in, as she had work and no one could supervise her, as she never learned how to swim.

She hated being bored. She grumble and walked inside, and looked at her books. She needed to return some to the library, she noted. She had done her dog walking for the day, as well as the paper rounds, so she decided to walk the four blocks to the library.

The streets were empty, but she could hear people splashing around in their pools. _I cannot wait till I get to Hogwarts! I bet I will be in Ravenclaw! I will fit in there, I am sure of it. I wonder what the castle looks like. I can't believe I have to run through a brick wall to get to the train station! This is going to be so much fun, only three more weeks and then I will be on the train! _She filled her mind about what Hogwarts would be like. She put all eight books through the return slot, and then waked inside.

She was instantly soothed, as they had the air conditioner going, full blast too. The librarian spared her a glance, before reading her book again. This is where she used to spend all of her time, but with the going to Diagon Alley and her new books, she didn't find the need to fight off boredom with books.

Hours passed and when she got home, she was greeted with her mother crying, sitting on her bed.  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Kalama ran over to her mother, giving her a hug.  
"Kala! I thought I told you to stay home! I was worried sick that you went to the river and drowned," the mother said. She wiped her eyes, and jumped with hiccoughs.

Claudia's brown eyes were puffy and red from crying. She was too much in a state of shock to call anyone for help either.  
"Never, ever do that again, you here me young lady? Ever!" she said, now angry.

"I promise mum," Kala too was now crying, and she hugged her boney mother, who was shaking.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? ****_Please _****leave a review and tell me. Constructive criticism is helpful! **


	3. Hogwarts Express & the Sorting Ceremony

_ Disclaimer:_ **Need I say this again? Just look at the first or second chapter.**

Thank you _CelticCrossings_ for following and reviewing! My first review ^^" YAY! Here is the new chapter, a bit earlier than planned for you.

* * *

Kala had managed to shove all of her things in the trunk that she ought, which was bigger on the inside than the outside, reminding her of a book series; _Doctor Who._ She had woken up early, not wanting to be late, and with her mum's permission, she got to have a shower, which would be the second shower for the week.

The elven year old girl decided to make breakfast for her mother, two eggs on toast, something that they would only have for breakfast on special occasions. The egg's crackled in the cheap pan, and the toast shot out of the toaster. She grabbed the bread quickly, scraping the butter till it was a thin, even layer on the golden-brown toast, then put the eggs on top.

It was only seven in the morning and Claudia was still asleep. She knocked on the white door, being careful not to touch the paint where it was cracked and peeling. She stirred in her sleep, dried tears on her face.  
"Mum?" she asked quietly. Her eyes snapped open and she spotted her daughter. She smiled and sat up right.  
"Breakfast in bed? What is the- oh. You should be the one with breakfast in bed," he mum scolded, but held her hands out for the food.  
"But this is greatly appreciated," the young mother smirk, picking up the bread, digging into her meal. Sometimes Kala felt like she was the mother, she had her own job, she taught herself life skills, she bought the food, cleaned and made sure that her mother was okay.

Kala walked back into the kitchen, and made herself some toast, spreading butter and jam on her toast. She heard the water run, and took that opportunity to grab her mothers discarded utensils and plate, and washed those. By the door was her second hand trunk, and a backpack with her robes inside, that they were supposed to get changed into on the train. There was also her favourite novels, her mother let her buy the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, from a second hand store. But it was in great shape, no corners bent, the spine was still smooth without cracks.

But Kala knew that would change soon. Her mother approached her, wearing pair of high heels, a black skirt and grey blouse, ready for work.  
"Can I do your hair?" the mother asked her child. She nodded.  
"What colour are you going to stick with?" the mother asked, walking up to her daughter, a brush in hand.  
"I am thinking I will keep my hair how it usually is, maybe straight though, and when I get sorted into my house, which is hopefully Ravenclaw, I will do this," Kala grinned. Her hair turned blue and her eyes bronze.  
"I will make my eyes and hair my hair colours," she finished. Her mother laughed and shook her head.  
"I hope some people look at you shocked," she said. Her daughter's hair and eyes faded back to its original colour, and the mother finished the herringbone braid, which reached the bottom of her child's rib cage.  
"I know you will be good with your grades, but please have fun dear. You will be fine with your studies, but when you get bored, try hanging out with your friends, not reading more. Okay?" her mother murmured to her child.  
"Okay?" she asked louder now. Kala nodded and faced her mother.  
"I will promise only if you promise to take care of yourself. That means eating three meals a day and getting out of bed, every single day," she said to her mother.  
"I promise," Claudia said, walking to the front door. "I promise too then," Kala said, dragging her trunk on wheels outside the front door. They walked in silence to the bus stop, only having to wait a few moments before it stopped for them. It was a cloudy, miserable looking day, which fit Claudia's mood, but was completely opposite of the young girl's mood.

_I will finally have friends, I will learn to do magic and I won't have to cook all the time and I can have baths and showers when ever I want to, every night and morning If I truly want! I can learn to fly! _She thought to herself. She jiggled her leg, earning a glare form the person behind her, but she ignored him.

It took almost half an hour before they got off the bus, so Kala had only forty minutes before the train would leave platform nine-and-three-quarters. Her mother had to go to plat form one soon, so they had to say good-bye quickly.

"I love you mum, I will send you letters every week!" Kala said, throwing herself at her mum in a hug. Her mother crushed her in a hug.  
"I am sure everything will be fine. I will miss you so much, my little angle," she had tears in her eyes, that she didn't want to fall and ruin her make up, which was not water proof.  
"I can come back for Christmas," the daughter said, burying her hair into her mothers shoulder.  
"Only if you want to sweetie," the mother said, letting go of her daughter.  
"I will see you in just a bit over four months, I will be fine, run off, I don't want you to miss the train. Do you remember where to go?" the mother gained her composure. The child nodded.  
"Mum… what house was my father in?" Kala asked hesitantly. Her mother finally allowed herself to cry.  
"He and all of his other friends were in Gryffindor," the mother said, quietly.  
"I will make him proud and be as brave as any lioness, even if I don't get into Gryffindor," Kala stood taller.  
"That's my little girl," the mother said. Claudia's vision was disorientated by tears, but she tuned around briskly, wiped her eyes, and walked off, leaving her daughter by platform four.

Kala stared after her mother, glad that she chose to keep her hair the shame colour, knowing that when feeling a strong emotion like sadness, she would loose the ability to control what colour hair and eyes she had. Kala looked at the time and almost jogged to platform nine and looked around, to make sure no one was watching.

_This is it Kalama, _she told herself, and ran through the bricks, wincing, as if prepared to be hurt by them. She heard a loud _Tooot_ from the train, and opened her eyes, gaping at her surrounding. There was a big, black train, which had a bold red stripe on the front and big letters spelling out _HOGWARTS EXPRESS_. She had read how it was powered by steam, but was actually a muggle design. _Why does no one wear bright coloured clothes? _She found herself asking. Everyone was in bleak colours, like grey, brown and black. She felt very much out of place, wearing bright breed converse shoes, black runners and a moss green jumper, that looked far from

She looked at all the students boarding the train, noting how most people her height went onto the first carriage. She stopped staring, as someone rudely pushed passed her.  
"Get out of the way, idiot," they spat at her. She stared shocked for a moment, before realizing that he must be a student. _What a snob, _she though bitterly. She followed him and put her trunk where he did, noticing that there were some men putting it on the trains for them.  
"Thank you," she said to someone, who grabbed her trunk. He simply smiled and gave her a small before grabbing another trunk. Her black backpack was slung over her left shoulder, heavy with her favourite books and neatly folded uniform.

She watched students climb onto the train. She rushed over to the first carriage, and walked inside. Most of the seats were full, she noticed, so she went to the back, where most people said the seats were _reserved _for other people. She rolled her eyes and felt rejected at the poor excuse, but was far too excited that she was going to Hogwarts to be put down by them.  
"May I sit here?"  
"No,"  
"May I pleas-"  
"Go someone else," people snickered at her.  
"May I please sit here?"  
"Sure, we have room," Fred Weasley said. She smiled and made her hair green.  
"I do believe that we have met before," she grinned.  
"You're the girl form Olivander's who can change her hair colour!" George said. She smiled. "The one and only," she sat down opposite from them. She made her hair its original colour again.  
"My name is Fred-"  
"And my name is George-"  
"We are quite-"  
"Obviously-"  
"Twins," they finished their sentence at the same time.  
"I am Kalama, but most people call me Kala," the girl smiled politely. Then the train started to move, making them all more excited.  
"What house do you want to get into?" she asked them.  
"Gryffindor," they said, synchronized.  
"Same, my dad was in Gryffindor, but my mum is a muggle," she explained. They nodded.  
"All of our family has been in Gryffindor. You will probably see them around, Percy is in fourth year, Charlie is in sixth year," Fred explained to the girl.  
"You are so lucky to have siblings, I am an only child," she said, sadly.  
"We also have a younger brother and sister," George added. Her eyes widened.  
"Wow, you have massive family!" she said. George and Fred nodded,  
"It isn't all good, they can drive you up the wall, but other times I am glad that they are there," Fred said.  
"So do you just live with your Mum and dad?" George asked.  
"No, just my mum, my dad left me when I was about two," Kala said, awkwardly, looking out the window.  
"Sorry," Fred was blushing slightly.  
"Don't worry about it, you didn't know," she said, half smiling.  
"I have been waiting for years to go to Hogwarts! I cannot believe this is happening," she thought, not realizing she said that out loud.  
"Yeah, me too. My oldest brother, Bill, he has finished Hogwarts, he would always tease us about how awesome is was," Fred grumbled. Kala laughed at that.  
"You could always get him back, just tease him about how fun school is and how boring work must be," she grinned, evilly.  
"Now aren't you evil!" George mock glared at her.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that-"  
But the twins cut her off with laughing. She flushed bright read, the roots of her hair going red too. "That's mean," she muttered, but cracked a smile.

An hour passed, and they simply talked about random things, but Kala was more interested in knowing about their life with such a big family. Soon they got changed into their robes, and once they met back, they were talking quickly, excited about what Hogwarts would look like.  
"Charlie told us it's a huge castle," Fred said, gesturing with his arms a big building. The girl's eyes widened in surprise.  
There were three knocks on the door, before a lady opened it.  
"Would you like anything from the trolley?" she asked. She was elderly, but looked like a nice lady.  
"No thank you," Kala said, looking out the window.  
"Three chocolate frogs please," Fred said ,standing up.  
"That'll be three knuts," she said. Fred handed her then wonder, then one at George and Kala.  
"What is a chocolate _frog_?" the witch asked, a disgusted look on her ace.  
"Only the _best_ chocolate in the world," George replied.  
"Whoa," she grinned. The train halted to a stop, and they all grinned.  
"The last time I had chocolate was when I was … almost ten, I think," she commented. Their jaws dropped.  
"What?" she frowned, confused.  
"How did you-"  
"Live?" George finished. She shrugged.

"With food water, sunlight, you know," she smirked. The twins rolled their eyes and opened the small boxes, catching the frogs, which moved. Kala was in a state of shock, staring as they ate moving frogs.  
"You ate frogs!" she squealed.  
"They aren't really alive," George said, his mouth full. There was much for her to learn about the wizarding world, form it's cuisine to the people. She nodded slowly, watching as Fred bit the head off of his chocolate frog. They looked down at their cards and then sighed.  
"Not Professor Dumbledore again," George moaned. She looked at the card, and gasped. It looked so life like. He flipped around the card, and then he was gone. Her eyes widened and she jumped back.  
"How?" she asked. They shrugged.  
"Magic," they said, synchronized. She nodded slowly, and the unpackaged her one, catching her frog before it could escape. It wriggled in her hands, and she hesitantly bit into it, cringing, expecting blood to pour into her mouth. Something did pour into her mouth, but not blood. She almost moaned, as liquid chocolate poured into her mouth. She shoved the whole thing into her mouth and chewed quickly, not savoring the taste.  
"Like it?" Fred smirked and crushed his red hair out of his face. Her hair flashed electric blue for a second.  
"Love it!" she cheered. She showed her card to them.  
"Who is this?" she asked.  
"Ptolemy!" They both yelled.  
"Give it to me,"  
"NO, it's MINE," They argued over the card.  
"It's just a silly card," Kala said, frowning.  
"It's not just nay card! It's one of the RAREST chocolate frog cards you could ever get," Fred said. She rolled her eyes and snatched it away form him.  
"If you are both going to continue to argue over some silly piece of cardboard, I will rip it in half," she half joked. They both sat up straight, their hands in their knees.  
"Kala can I please have it?"  
"Can I have it? Please?" They whined to her. She sighed.  
"Why don't you share it?"  
"How can you share it, it is one card," they shook their head, as if it was the most ridiculous thing they have ever heard.  
"Fine then, I will keep it," she decided.  
"Ron would be so jealous," George smirked, knowing that she wouldn't give it up by the way her hair turned white and her eyes red, for a brief moment.

"You have to stop doing that, it's creeping me out," Fred. She smirked and changed her eyes black, and her hair black, then slowly darkened her skin colour too.  
"You shall not pass!" she yelled, then made her skin bleach white, her iris white and her hair white, and very long. They both shivered and then slowly began to laugh.  
"You have to do that and scare some Slytherins," George laughed. She grinned and nodded, not quite understanding why Slytherins, but didn't question his motives.  
It was sunset when they stepped off of the train, the long journey took six hours, so everyone was grateful to be able to stretch.  
"Do we grab our trunks?" the girl questioned the twins, tagging along behind them.  
"Nope, they go straight to our rooms, cool, isn't it?" George said. She nodded, walking with a spring in her step. She made sure to keep her hair its natural colour, wanting to surprise everyone else but the twins.  
"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid called out over the large crowd. Kalama made her way next to the twins to where he was.  
"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered. The twins grinned at her. Fred pinched her in the shoulder.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" she asked him, rubbing her sore arm.  
"Do you believe it now?" George asked. She thumped Fred over the back of his head and mock glared at George.

Like sheep, they followed him to where boats were lined up on the shore of a lake.  
"Three or four te' a boat'," The half giant called out. Fred, George and Kala grinned, rushing over to a boat, jumping in, pushing themselves of the shore.  
"Eh' you three should da' waited!" The half giant called out to them. George and Fred grinned.  
"Whoops," Kala smirked, looking straight ahead. They passed a tree, the boat moved on it's own towards the castle. They ducked under the weeping ivy tree's branches and gasped at the sight.

Words could not describe how they felt. The beauty of the castle sent shivers down Kala's spine. She could get used to calling this place home.  
"It's Beautiful," she whispered. The twins nodded and gaped at it. The twin's brothers didn't description of Hogwarts didn't bring justice to what they saw. Light poured out through the windows that crept up the towers.

Kala paled, as she felt the boat swish right to left.  
"Don't rock the boat," she said, panicked. She gripped the side and the twins laughed and continued to rock the boats.  
"Stop it!" she growled between her teeth, barely able to keep her appearance the same. They smirked at her.  
"Afraid of water?" George laughed. She shook her head and asked them to stop again. The twins reluctantly stopped making the boats sway. Kala had butterflies in her stomach, no, eagles, and her legs felt weak. She climbed out of the boat shakily and got her shoes wet, walking on the wet sand, and followed everyone else to the top, where they came to a big, heavy looking wooden door.

Hagrid knocked three times, and then they opened. Inside were many stairs, which the all climbed. Hagrid stayed back, after telling them to wait at the top. One hundred and forty four students all eagerly jumped up the stairs. At the top was a cat who meowed loudly at them. The cat jumped from the bannister, but it was not a cat that landed, but Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Kala could hear her own heart beat as she listened to the teacher. She hardly paid attention to what she said, until she mentioned the houses.  
"There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. After lining up in alphabetical order by your last name, you will walk through the halls and one by one, the sorting hat will sort you. Now if you could all get in this order," she began to read out the student's names.

Kala looked at how there were fires on sticks that only burned at the top, the marble halls that spiraled in all different directions. She looked up at all the paintings, astonished.  
"Miss Kalama Moon," The professor called out. She lined up behind a boy by the name of Daniel Smit, who seemed rather nice. When the teacher opened the halls, and the line started moving, Kalama couldn't help but be frozen to her spot. Inside was almost as breathtaking as the outside. Four long tables, almost every seat was taken up by students who all seemed slightly impatient for the sorting to happen, knowing that it would take at least an hour.  
"Move," a boy spat at her, kicking the back on her foot. She jumped nad then began to move. She could hear her heart beat clearly in her ears, her palms grew sweaty. Time passed quickly for her, as she looked at the floating candles, the stormy sky about her, and everything that else that _Hogwarts: A history _had said would be in the castle.  
"Daniel Smit," the professor called out. Kala took a big step forward, now at the front of the line. The moment it touched a hair on his head, the old, battered hat shouted,  
"Hufflepuff!"  
Everyone at the table filled with people in yellow and black uniforms shouted and cheered. Kalama took a deep breath and clutched her robes, trying to dry her hands.  
"Kalama Moon," the professor called out her name. She walked up the steps, almost tripping on her robes when going up the two tiny steps.  
"Cluts," someone ;coughed' from the Slytherin table. Everyone who heard it laughed, others joined in anyways. The hat was place on her head, and he seemed to be very surprised.  
"I see!" he said, making everyone quiet. Her cheeks were bright red, and she decided to look at the candles, not at her friends.  
"Interesting one," he commented.  
"But I suppose it will have to be…" he paused. Her eyes were wide from the suspense.  
_Please Gryffindor, my father was in Gryffindor, _she thought.  
_I thought you would strive well in Ravenclaw, but you do seem rather brave.  
_"Gryffindor!" he yelled. A big grin stretched across her face, and everyone from the red and gold table cheered, as well as Fred and George.

The hat was taken off her head, and she hade her hair red and with golden streaks, and well as her eyes golden. People cheered louder, others stared. She skipped down to the table, taking a seat next to a boy called Ned Climber, a muggle born who gaped at the appearance.

She swung her legs as she waited for the twin's to be sorted. It didn't take longer than two seconds for each boy to convince the hat that they should be in the Red and gold house. Once the sorting ended, Kala listened to the headmaster deliver his speech, rolling her eyes at how he said the _Forbidden _forest was _forbidden. _She wondered if that was a joke or there were some ridiculously stupid students in the school.

_That sounds lie fun to explore, _she couldn't stop her thoughts, and flushed, scolding herself for being so quick to judge the students and his speech.  
"And without further delay, dig in!" he said. He raised his arms and food appeared, making the first years gasp and the older students snicker at their response.

"I love magic," Kala grinned to her friends.  
"For a second I thought you were going to be in Ravenclaw," George grinned at his friend.

There were soups, chicken. Turkey, beef and all vegetables. Desserts were in between the main meals; jugs were filled with water for the thirsty too. Kala grabbed some chicken breast, peas and a baked potato, and digging hungrily. She was slightly underweight, as at her house, the meals were small sometimes they didn't eat for days, during the rough times.

* * *

"Mum, I am so hungry," Kalama complained to her mother, her hair short, white, and her eyes a light blue. Her mother began to cry.  
"I know sweetie, we can go shopping tomorrow, I promise," she rasped to her seven year old child, whose stomach let out a loud growl.  
"Don't cry mummy," the daughter said, and hugged now sobbing adult.

Someone was buying their table for fifty pounds, then they could pay their low electricity bill and get some food from the market. Usually they bought big bags of cheap rice, but their last bag ran out two days ago, and they hadn't enough money to buy anything else.

The mother clutched the daughter and began to cry harder, scaring her slightly.  
"I am so sorry," she cried. It was all because of the short days, where she would spend her day gambling for hours on end, picking her daughter up from a daycare center in south in Diagon Alley. She gambled a lot of their money, they almost lost their house too.  
"I am so sorry," she whispered, clutching her child like a life support.

* * *

"You okay Kala?" George said, snapping his fingers in front of the girl's face. She shook her head, her hair turning bleu at the roots, fading to green.  
"What? Oh, yeah," she forced a smile. He shrugged and shoved some food in his mouth.  
"Whatclasyoulookfowrdto?" George asked.  
"What?" Kana was confused, unable to understand what the boy with chicken in his mouth said.  
"George said what calluses are you looking forward to," Fred repeated, the taking a bite out of a salty chip.  
"Oh, ummm. All of them, probably Charms, Transfiguration and potions the most," she admitted, grinning. George and Fred almost chocked on his food.  
"Potions? Good luck for the past thirty years the potions master has been a Slytherin here," Fred told her.  
"So?"  
"Slytherins hate, no, abhor Gryffindor's," George explained.  
"Oh… But what if I get god grades? They can't demark me," she said, smugly.  
"He can 'drop' your potions that you hand it," Fred said. She slumped in her chair.  
"Fine then, what about you two?" she asked, eating a spoonful of peas.  
"Flying lessons and Charms," they answered at the exact same time, without a second thought.  
"I don't think I would be good at flying, I am not the athletic type," she admitted, looking at her plate.  
"You don't have to be. You could be a seeker, all you have to do is look for a shiny gold ball that flies around the arena," Fred grinned.  
"What is the game called?"  
"Quidditch!" they exclaimed.

They spend the next hour explaining what quidditch was, with wild hand gestures and a lot of bragging about how Charlie this year was the team captain and how Gryffindor was the best team.

They were then led to the changing stair cases after dinner.  
"This way," a sixth year prefect called out.  
"Quickly, before the stair cases changes," he called out to them.  
"What is the point of them changing? That is so dangerous, someone could die," Kala commented. Fred shrugged.  
"No one has died so far-"  
"Why should they change it then-"  
"It's magical," they finished together. She rolled her eyes, her hair changing to pink and purple. Her eyes changed to green, and her complexion went lighter, and she had some freckles.  
She looked at the Weasley twins again and closed her eyes. She imagined a less wide, but slightly longer nose, red hair that fell just passed her eyes and blue eyes. When she opened her eyes she looked at the twins.  
"Wicked," they all said at once. She joined the min laughter. She changed her hair back to normal and tried to recover from her laughing, tears in her eyes.  
"That was just freaky," Angelina, a first year Gryffindor, commented. A few other people nodded and let out a little giggle, but then they were on the move towards the portrait.

"Dragon breathe," the prefect said. The portrait opened, and everyone walked inside. Kala grinned at the homely common room.  
"Girls dormitories are to the left, down the stairs, and boys are to the right, down the stairs. What room you are in will be sown on the door. Curfew is in one hour," the girl prefect, Daisy, said.  
"See you at breakfast?" Kalama asked the twins, who nodded.

She walked up the staircase and looked at the first door, but her name wasn't there. On the third door, her name was there, as well as Angelina's name and a girls called Carly. That was it.

The other rooms had four or people, so they had double beds, in fact, and bigger closets.  
"Sweet!" Carly said, jumping on the bed closest to the door. Kalama's things were by the window, which was glad for. She felt slightly home sick, only because she was worried for her mother.

She remembers the days where all she would do is drink water, pee and sleep. Kalama noticed that there was a bathroom for the dorm, and took the first shower, thinking that seven minutes was a long time, she was surprised when her other room mates took longer.

She wasn't used to the beds being off the ground. She knew that begs should be and enjoyed her first night in years on a bed that was held by a frame. She had a dreamless sleep, calm and prepared for the next day, setting the alarm that was on her bedside table for six in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please tell me in your reviews. ****_Please. _**


	4. Twelve uses for Dragon Blood

**Aren't I just the nicest, two chapters in one day, maybe I will post another one XD**__

**Please Review and or follow this story! It takes less than a minute to write a short review and five seconds to click follow story. **

* * *

_My first day of school! _Kala thought, while straightening her tie. She had grabbed ten sheets of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill, her Herbology book, wand and a bottle of water backed in her back pack. She noticed that not many other students did this, deciding to hold their books in a messy pile. Although her bag was cheap, it still cost money, so Kala wanted to make the best use of it possible. Second class she had a flying lesson, something that she wasn't looking forward too much.

Their timetables had been left on their bedside tables, it turned out. They had Herbology with Ravenclaw and flying with Hufflepuff. She ran down the stairs and through the common room, pushing past the fifth years and outside the portrait.  
_Good, I can allow those three to the Great Hall, _the girl grinned. Her hair turned orange in delight, and her eyes bright green. Almost on their heels, she stalked them until she was at the hall, and took a seat at the front, noticing that only the first years sat there. She reached over, grabbed a piece of bed and added a thick layer of jam, grabbing a jug of what she assumed to be orange juice. She took a sip, and then spat it out into her cup, whipping her mouth with her sleeve.  
"Eww!" she squealed, taking a big bite of her toast to try get rid of the flavour.

Her hair turned baby blue, her eyes dark brown.  
"You have to stop doing that," Fred grinned. He chuckled as she almost jumped out of her seat.  
"Don't scare me like that," she said, her hair fading back into its natural colour. "What is that revolting stuff anyways," her nose crinkled. She grabbed another cup, making sure this time that she poured water into the glass. She took a big sip, and ended up chocking on it. She coughed loudly, tears in her eyes, her face going bright red.

"Weren't you taught how to drink?" George smirked at her, grabbing a pancake, pouring maple syrup onto it. Fred copied his actions, but added sugar instead of the rich syrup. "It's pumpkin juice, it'll grow on you," Fred shrugged. HE grabbed himself a tall glass, his twin copying his actions.  
"What is that on your pancake?" she asked George.  
"You don't what maple syrup is?"  
"That is maple syrup? I have heard of it, but it was always too expensive to buy at the shops," she said, looking at her hands. The twins flushed ever so slightly, then changed the topic.  
"How are your dorm mates?" Fred broke the awkward silence.  
"God, I only have three people in my room, so we get double beds, unlike everyone else, I noticed their had single beds," she grinned, and took a small sip of her water.  
"Lucky! The boys have five to a room, a lot were sorted to Gryffindor this year. There are twenty four of us, we are in the first room the left," George grinned.  
"Hopefully next year we will get a room with only four other people," Fred said.  
"Now I know which room to go to if I feel like pranking you," she grinned. She made herself look like a male, and wrapped her robes around her.  
"Yeah, I am a male Gryffindor," she said, in a deep, convincing voice.  
"I bet you wouldn't prank us, you're too nice," Fred told her. She turned herself back into a girl with long curly wine red hair, green eyes and some freckles.  
"I don't know about that," she said, standing up.  
"I am full, I shall see you in class," she grabbed her back and walked out of the great hall, looking at her map, without difficulty, she navigated her way to the Herbology greenhouse.

She stopped in front of the structure, admiring the old but detailed dragons that were placed on the peaked roofs. Once she walked inside, she gagged at the smell.  
"Sorry dear, had to spray the plants last night, you will get used to the smell," she said, waving off the child's disgust.  
"What did you spray them with?" Kala's hair turned light green in disgust.  
"Just a little something to help the plants grow quickly," Professor Sprout said. Kala helped herself to a seat in the second row, leaving two spots for her friends that arrived soon.

* * *

"Up!" Kala called to her broom, which jumped slightly.  
"Up!" The twins said in union, their brooms going straight to their hands.  
"Up!" Kala said again, more forcefully. The smooth wood hit her palm, and she clutched it, ignoring how her palm stung.  
"Now mount the broom, lean forward and kick off the ground," the quidditch coach said. The twins did this with ease, as they had been flying since they could walk. Kala was very hesitant, but after seeing a few more students try, she leaned forward and kicked off the ground, hovering a bit higher than necessary.  
"I'm flying," she grinned.  
"Now gently pull back and touch down again," Madam Hooch said. Kala reluctantly did so. After practicing this a few times, they got to go as a class around the oval, only a few meters off the ground though.

The twins were in front of the group, followed closely by a student in Hufflepuff.  
"Go a bit faster Kala," George encouraged.  
"I don't know, I don't want to fall off," she said, uncertainly.  
"You will be fine, lean forward a little bit and don't turn to sharply," Fred advised.  
"Okay," she said, her voice wavering. She leaned forward slowly, the wind whipping her curly hair.  
"This is fun, why didn't I do this earlier?" she laughed, closing her eyes.  
"Don't go too fast," George teased, bumping into her lightly. Her grip was loose on the broom, and she almost lost her balance and sent herself spiraling to the ground.  
"Hey!" She said to him, glaring. He sped up, but she leaned forward, bumping him roughly, making him loose his balance slightly. She gipped the broom tightly, prepared for when he was about to bump into her, pulling her broom up, she shot up higher than him.  
"Don't go too high! Slow down," The coach shouted to them, from the ground. But she couldn't hear her over the sound of the wind I her ears. Fred came up to her right , George to her left.  
"You should slow down," they tried to tell her. But she kept on accelerating.  
"What?" she asked, looking to her right. She looked ahead, and saw that she was about to crash into a pole and leaned to her right swiftly. She then weaved her way through the poles, narrowly missing them. Btu at the last pole, her shoulder struck it, and she lost her grip.

The last thing that she saw was the ground coming closer and closer to her face.

* * *

****

Kala squinted from the sudden bright light.  
"Tale it easy, you took quite a fall," the medi-witch advised, putting a cup of water on the bedside table.  
"Where am I?" Kala asked, her throat sore from screaming before she collided to the ground.  
"The Infirmary, you dislocated your shoulder and you fell on the broom, breaking your collarbone. Nasty thing to break, but easy to heal. You should be alright for classes tomorrow," the healer commented.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes, you were half conscious when you took the potion to help your bones refuse together, gave the Weasley twins quite a fright. I expect that you won't have a detention, only because you injured yourself though. If it was a fracture you wouldn't have been so lucky," Madam Pomfrey continued.  
"Silly, why were you going so fast? Usually it's the third or fourth years," she shook her head. She held out a small bottle to the girl.  
"Drink this, it will help you fall asleep again," she said. Kala grabbed it. The last time she had medicine was when she ten, for a bad fever.

She sniffed the potion and grimaced.  
"What did you expect pumpkin juice?"  
"I hate pumpkin juice," the girl retorted. She narrowed her eyes at her.  
"Don't take that tone with me," the lady in the red and white uniform said.  
"What tone? I don't like pumpkin juice," Kala stated slowly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. The healer sighed.  
"Dear, you look a bit thin," the medicine witch commented lightly.  
"Drink it now or not at all," she threatened when she saw that Kalama had made no move to drink the draught. The student didn't need to be told twice and drank the entire thick potion, washing it down with water immediately after.

Poppy grabbed a lantern and waved her wand, all of the other candles going out.  
"Sleep well," was the last thing that the girl heard before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

****  
After being rudely awakened, Kala walked back to Gryffindor tower to have a shower and get changed into clean school clothes. She missed out of her first History of Magic and Charms lesson, much to her disappointment.

At the table for breakfast, she was greeted by the twins.  
"First lesson and you broke a bone," George stirred her. She ignored him and grabbed a piece of toast.  
"Madam Hooch was slightly impressed on how you weaved through the goal posts, you were going rather fast," Fred commented.  
"Really?" she asked, feeling slightly less embarrassed.  
"Yeah, if you didn't miss the last post I don't think you would have gotten a detention for being reckless," Fred said. She laughed at that.  
"It was an accident," she shook her hair, despite her face and hair going bright red.  
"Nah, I bet you crashed on purpose," George said sarcastically. She punched him in the arm lightly, hurting her knuckles slightly.  
"Thumb on the outside," Fred advised. She punched him a bit harder, her thumb no longer tucked on the inside of her small fist.  
"There we go," George said, rubbing his arm.

"I am glad that we have potions," she began to make small talk with them. They looked displeased with her statement.  
"Apparently Snape is the biggest git of a teacher," Fred told her.  
"Oh," was the only thing she could say.  
"That's what Bill and Charlie say at least. Percy didn't comment, little suck up," Fred wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Once in the musty classroom, Kala couldn't help but jiggle her left leg impatiently.  
"Silence!" The professor said, loudly, his robes billowing behind him.  
"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," Professor Snape said the speech he has said since he taught his first year class. Kalama leaned in slightly, as if wanting to know more.  
"Open up to page four, we will be learning the twelve uses for dragon blood," he said, in a monotonous voice. Of course Kalama had read the potions book over five times, as it was the subject she was looking forward to most.  
"He doesn't seem like that bad of a teacher," she said to George.  
"Miss?" Snape sent her a withering glare.  
"Moon, sir," she said in a quiet voice.  
"Would you care to tell the class the twelve uses for Dragon blood? I thought-"  
"In any particular order should I state them?" she asked him. His black eyes studied her, and the sudden realization of how much she looked like Sirius, his Hogwarts bully, tormented him.  
"Did I ask for any order? Spit it out, girl," he gritted his teeth.

"It can be used as an oven cleaner, a potion strengthener, spot remover, it can sure some diseases, it can be used as a red ink, a drop in each eye can improve vision and is more affective than glasses. If you drink it on it's own it can rehydrate and if injured your blood will replenish faster," Kala continued on with the uses, surprising the potion master. Not that he let it show.  
"Impressing me with knowledge that I expected you to know won't get you higher grades, Miss Moon," he smirked.  
"But if you expected me to know this already, why did you try not give me a chance to state my answer before? Why did you assume that I didn't know this and asked all of us to read page four?" she asked him. She fought back a smirk. He didn't hesitate in his response.  
"Five points form Gryffindor for talking back," he said. She was about to protest, but George slapped a hand over her mouth, sending her a warning stare.  
"For those of you who didn't read the chapter, read it now. Then you get started on an essay about three different uses of dragon blood," he said, sternly looking over the students.

Kalama got out her parchment and ink, immediately beginning to write. Of course she had read on a book about essays, she was reading a teachers book on how to teach students. She grinned knowing the advantage she had of being able to write grade nine quality essays.

"What three are you going to write about?" Fred whispered.  
"Why?" she whispered back, holding her quill in her right hand.  
"So then I can copy what your writing," he grinned playfully, but his statement was serious. She almost gasped in horror of cheating.  
"No! You will not be cheating, either of you," she said quickly, turned away from them.  
"It's just a bit of help, think of it that way," George said in a pleading voice.  
"I will help you write it, but I won't tell you what to write. He would notice anyways," she frowned. She had never thought that they would cheat.  
_But you don't know them very well, do you? Don't let them use you, you know how angry and distraught characters get in books when that happens, _she thought.

"What should I write about?"  
"Read the chapter and pick one easy thing to write about, and two things that you will have trouble with writing about. Write about how it strengthens potions first, I can help you later with the other ones if you need it," she tried to encourage. She too was writing about how it increased the strength of the potion.

_Dragon blood has magical properties..._she continued to write throughout the whole class, only finishing one essay, unlike some of the other students, who finished two.  
"This is due next week on Wednesday, no excuses," Snape told all of the students as they were leaving. _I will do my potions homework tonight, _she reminded herself. Was last one out of the door, Fred and George were very far in front, a bit angry that she didn't let them copy off her work.

After recess, they had Charms with Professor Flitwick in room 2E.  
"Now class, do you all remember the swish and flick technique I taught you last lesson? Which was yesterday in fact," he rambled.  
"The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_," the teacher said. He waved his wand, saying the spell words very clearly, and his feather was now floating in the air. Kala's eyes widened at the display. Soon all of the students were trying to do the spell.  
"Miss Moon, I believe it is?" he asked her. She nodded at the short teacher.  
"You weren't here when we learned the swish and flick, so I don't expect you to get the spell today, or any other student," he said. She nodded at him.  
"Swish and flick," he told her, showing her slowly what to do.  
"Like this?"  
"Precisely," he praised her wand motions.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," she pointed at her wand. She frowned and tried again.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," the twins said in union, but nothing happened.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," she tried, her voice a bit more stern, her actions a bit too fast. She closed her eyes and told herself to relax, and in a more pleasant tone chanted the spell.

The feather rose above her head, and some of the students started excitedly whispering.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Fred said, grinning as his feather went up high in the air too.  
"You've done it Miss Moon and Mr. Weasley!" The teacher cried happily.  
"Twelve points to Gryffindor," he cheered them on.

* * *

****

Kala did not in fact enjoy her first Astronomy class.  
"Why do we need to learn the names to the moons of Jupiter? It's stupid," she said at the dinner table.  
"At least we only had three classes today," George commented.  
"I can't wait until I can drop that class," she muttered. Fred rolled her eyes. She threw her dinner roll on her plate and sighed.  
"When do you want me to help you with the potions essay?" she asked them, trying to take her mind off the Astronomy class.  
"I'm not going to do it," Fred said, shrugging.  
"Why?"  
"It's a big fat waste of time," George suggested, shoving some corn into his mouth. She was about to retort that it wasn't, but decided against it.  
"Fine then, have fun in detention," she smirked. They both groaned.  
"Can't you just do it for us?"  
"Nope!" she grinned merrily.  
"But I can help you in the common room or in the library," she suggested.  
"Fine," George said hastily.

* * *

****

"And when you are writing, use semi colons and colons," she suggested.  
"And obvious one is that dragon blood can be used red ink, because it is thick like normal ink. Say that it isn't a good use though, as dragon blood is expensive," she said.

An hour later, all of them had completed their essays.  
"Thanks," George said to his friend, then yawned.  
"I am going to go to bed, thanks for the help though," Fred nodded and said his thanks, before following his twin.

Kala grabbed all of her things and walked up to her room, sitting down on the desk chair, she began to write a letter to her mother.

_Mum,_

School is amazing so far. The train ride went by fast, I talked to the two red headed twins, from Olivander's Wand shop. Their names are Fred and George; I think I made my first friends. A hat that put my in Gryffindor sorted me; the twins in Gryffindor too!

I sleep in a warm, double bed that is half a meter off the ground. It's like sleeping on a cloud. The food here is great, I wish I could send you some of the cake back to you for your birthday that is coming up soon.

The Herbology room smelled very bad, we didn't learn much, only safety and a plan on what we would be learning- a waste of time if you ask me.  
I had my first Flying lesson. All was going well, I was going the fastest out of my entire class! Dad told you about Quidditch, right? I weaved my way through the poles, but I was going too fast and lost control. I dislocated my left arm, hitting the last pole, and fell to the ground, landing on the broom, which broke my collarbone.

Don't worry, the healer here is great! I was up and running by the next morning. I missed out of my first Charms and History of Magic class, but I managed to catch up in charms. I learned spell that makes things levitate! Amazing, isn't it?

Fred and I were the only people in the class to complete it in that lesson too! I had potions class with a Professor Snape. He dislikes me, but the twins always remind me how agitated he looked. He thought I didn't read the twelve uses for Dragon's blood. Wasn't he wrong? I completed three essays that are due next week.

Astronomy is very boring, the tins and the rest of the class think that looking at the moons of Jupiter is 'cool', but I doubt that there is anything there. It's not like we would ever go to Jupiter's moon. 

_How has work been? Have you been eating? Are you going to rent a smaller place out, near work? I think that you should, a one bedroom apartment. When I come back I can sleep in the lounge room, if it has enough space, or a study._

I should get to sleep now,

Sincerely,  
Your Daughter  
  
She signed off the letter and then left it under her bed, setting her alarm a bit early so that she could go to the owlery in the morning.

* * *

**Is she too much like Hermione Granger? I think that she has different values and is more accepting of the Wizarding world that Hermione... PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. A Secret Room and Dung Bombs

__**Sorry This is such a short chapter :(  
Better than no chapter though? Anyways, I am posting this at 10 at night and I have school tomorrow... D:**

* * *

_"Wake up mum," Kala called to her mother.  
"Mum? Mum!" Kala cried, shaking her lifeless mother. Her face was white, her lips dull grey and her skin very cold. She clutched her mothers hand.  
"Mum! God please no, Mum!" She shouted, tears running down her face. _

* * *

__Kala woke up, covered in sweat and tears. She rolled over and cried into her pillow softly. Her alarm clock read that it was two in the morning. She walked to the bathroom, sniffing, and whipping her face with her sleeves. She washed her face quickly, before deciding to go downstairs.  
"Who's there?"  
"George? Fred? What are you two doing down her?" she asked, completely confused.  
"What are you doing down here?" Fred asked quickly, approaching her.  
"I had a night mare, I don't think I would be able to get to sleep," she admitted, shyly looking at her feet.  
"Oh… Sorry to hear. Want to come with us?" Geroge offered.  
"To where?"  
"That is the-"  
"The question.  
"We are going-"  
"To find the-"  
"Secret passages-"  
"Of Hogwarts,"  
"That Bill told-"  
"Us about many"  
"Years ago," they finished together, grinning ear to ear.  
"I don't know, couldn't we get in trouble for this?" she asked uncertainly. Fred sighed.  
"The worst thing that will happen is we get a warning saying don't do this again, a few house points deducted and a detention. Live a little," Fred said.  
"Don't worry about her, I bet she would slow us down. Besides, I think she is too chicken to do it anyways," he smirked.  
"I am not a chicken! I am just as brave as any Gryffindor," she stood up for herself. She felt slightly embarrassed standing in front of them in her pajamas, which were black with white hearts printed on it.  
"Oh really? Care to join us?"  
"I'm going on an adventure," she grinned, making her hair in tight curls, light brown and her eyes warm blue. She shrunk to hobbit size.  
"It will just be like going on Bilbo's adventure or to Mordor," she grinned. Her shirt hung off of her like a dress now, so she made herself go back to her original form.  
"Okay, let's do this," she ignored their stares, as if asking what just happened.

They crept out side of the common room, shutting the portrait with a sleeping lady quietly. Their bare feet made light slapping noises against the cool marble floors. Kala's heart raced at the suspense of it all. They ran down the moving staircases, to the ground floor. Then they headed towards the dungeons.  
"Shhh," Kala to the twins, as their feet hit the ground too lightly. Fred nodded and walked quietly.  
A loud cat meow made Kala almost scream in fright. They all wide eyed, ran into the closest room they could see.  
"It's locked!"  
"Oh no," Kala whispered. They ran to the next room, which thankfully was open, and almost slammed the door behind them, only just stopping the door so that they could close it quietly.

They panted loudly, leaning against a wall.  
"That was a close one," George said. Kala almost burst out laughing and crying at the same time. The room they stumbled into was large with four marble pillars that had two torches on each. The ceiling that was four meters high.  
"Who goes there?"  
"Run," Kala said, running for a door on the right wall. She tried opening it, but the handle was jammed. She kicked the door, and tumbled inside.  
"Rats, its only a closet," Kala said.  
"No, wait! There is a door that you can open. If only we could open it," George muttered.  
The door rattled, George grabbed Fred and Kala, shoving them inside with him too, closing the door.  
"Mrs Norris, you are hearing things," he said to his cat. Kala bit her fist to smother her giggles. They heard the door slam close, and then left the closet.

Kala took deep breathes, calming herself.

* * *

****

"What do you think was up there?"  
"I don't know," Kala replied.  
"How will we get up there,"  
"I don't know,"  
"Do you want to find out what is up there,"  
"Of course I do!" Kala exclaimed. People stared at her. The clock ticked loudly in the class room and she sent the twins a tired stare.  
"Let me focus on my work, please," she said to them.  
"Miss Moon, anything so interesting that you just had to talk about it in class that you would like to share with us?"  
"Oh yes, I find that the war of the goblins is very interesting, their war tactics were interesting, so much that I just had to talk about it," she replied, smugly to the History of Magic teacher. He grit his teeth and walked to the front of the class.

"Talking back will not be tolerated, a detention at seven, meet me in this room," Professor Binns said, smirking. Kala sighed. _Detention? I told mum I would do the best I could .She won't be happy when she finds out about this, _she thought. _I like Professor Andies and Flitwick more, _she grumbled to herself. Fred smirked at her. He had already gotten tow detentions, as well as George.  
"Join the club," George whispered to her. She shook her head, writing furiously about the war.

They had been getting homework almost every day now, but thankfully, it was only on Wednesdays they had four classes, on Tuesday they had three and on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays, they had four. As soon as the bell went, the Gryffindor's rushed outside, eager for their flying lessons.  
"That is due next class!" the teacher angrily called out to them.  
"Stupid old ghost," Kala said, glaring at her work.

They waited in rows on the quidditch pitch for their teacher, who immediately gave them a task.  
"Now students. I don't want a repeat of last lesson, mount your brooms, and then do three laps of the oval. I expect you not to be going too slow or too fast. You may not exceed the height of the lowest hoop. Understood?"

Kala wasted no time in mounting her broom, zooming off to the edge of the pitch. She leaned forward, tilting her broom down, she went closer to the ground, then pulled up gently, going up again., testing her balance this time. She leaned forward, and flew through the wind a bit fast. The twins were leading the group, but this time, she wasn't far behind and in control.

She grinned and flew over them, taking the lead. They took this as a challenge and sped up. Not wanting to get another injury, Kala slowed down to a fast, controllable speed. She admired the school from up high. She looked at the Gryffindor tower and the Astronomy tower, wondering what the third highest was. She weaved her way through the poles with much less difficulty, having found her balance. She sped up so she was closer to the twins.  
"This isn't too hard," she commented.  
"Yes, but it is much more difficult in the middle of the game, when you are flying as fast as you can try to dodge Bludgers. What about when you are getting rammed by other people while trying to find the snitch, will that be easy?" Fred countered. She rolled her eyes.  
"I was simply saying that flying right now, around the pitch, is easy," she said. She went faster, taking the lead and descended toward the ground.  
"Very good, Miss Moon. A big improvement form last lesson," she said.

"We are going to have a quick game of-"  
Everyone erupted with cheers.  
"Quiet! You don't have the skills of quidditch, we are going to practice hitting a Bludgers back and forth," Hooch said. Many of the students groaned at the idea.

* * *

****

"My arms are going to hurt for weeks," Kala complained, rubbing her sore arms. Fred and George rolled their eyes.  
"It isn't that bad," they told her. But to her it was, she never engaged in such physical activity, she usually sat at home and read and never participated in sport.  
"Quiet! Today we will be making a Cure for Boils. Open up your books to page forty seven, you may work in groups of two, you have the next two lessons to complete this. You may get the ingredients…now," Professor Snape said, taking a seat at his table, correcting the pile of homework they handed in last lesson.  
"Hey Angelina, partners?"  
"Sure," she smiled.  
"I will go get the ingredients, you set up?" her dorm mate nodded. She grabbed six snake fangs, some nettle, four horned slugs and two porcupine quills and set to work.  
"I will crush the snake fangs, can you measure the rest of the ingredients?" she asked Angelina, who nodded. She put the fangs in the motor and crushed it into a fine powder, then Angelina added precisely the amount needed. They then heated up the potion for ten seconds , then Kala waved her wand and left the potion to brew for forty five minutes, looking and the clock.

The potions master cleared his throat.  
"Collect your papers when I call out your names.  
"Mr. Jordan, Miss Wynles, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Johnson, Miss Moon-" he continued to call out their names. Kala rushed forward, grabbing her sheet and looked at her mark.

"Acceptable? I thought that I would get exceeds expectations at least," she thought, frowning. "Professor Snape? How did I get an acceptable?"  
"You handed in the work and did the work asked of you," he stared at her, bored.  
"How do you get any grade above acceptable?"  
"If I like your work, you will get Exceeds expectation or standing," he rolled his eyes.  
"What was wrong with my work?" she asked, a bit angry now.  
"Nothing, that is why you got Acceptable," he yawned.  
"How didn't I get Exceeds Expectations?"  
"Leave it alone Kala," George whispered to her, but she shook her head.  
"You work was standard," he said simply.  
"Standard? I wrote grade eight work, I used complex sentences, extra information, I had no spelling errors, the grammar was correct," she muttered.  
"Pardon?" he challenged her.  
"I-I was just saying… that I will try harder to get a better grade next time,"" she spat the words at him.  
"No one likes a suck up, Miss Moon," he said. Some of the Slytherins giggled at that.  
"Suck up? I was simply saying that I would try harder; I wasn't kissing your shoes. Stop being such an ass and reconsider my grade," she said, angry. He snorted and snatched it out of her hands, crossing out Acceptable, replacing it with Poor.  
"Anything else, your highness?" he drawled, and then retreated to his office. The whole class saw this display, and soon began laughing at her. Even Angelina had to smother her giggles at the display.

* * *

"A Dungbomb?"  
"Filch deserves it and you know it,"" George threw his arms up in the air.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"We bought it from Zonko's, we want to test it out, do you want to help us or not?" Fred asked a bit more impatiently. She bit her lip, her hair turning dark purple, trying to this of an answer.  
"Okay," she looked up, grinning. "Him and that stupid cat are annoying," she smirked. "Revenge is best served cold," her hair changed to black.  
"We have ten, we may use no more than… two," George rationed out.  
"Who has the best aim here?" Fred asked. He knew he wasn't the greatest at throwing.  
"Not me," Kala shook her head and turned to George. "Will you do the honors?"  
"Why of course," he mockingly bowed.

That night, they met up in the common room, and snuck out together, making sure to be loud once they reached the bottom of the stair cases.  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," Kala called out. Fred elbowed her hard in the ribs, and she silently stomped and said 'ouch'.

The cat mowed loudly and ran for them. They ran behind a pillar and looked down at the cat, glad that Filch was approaching, with a torch too. The cat meowed loudly again, and George through the bomb as hard as he could. It hit the cat's paw, and it jumped back. But the dungbomb already let out a gas. The trio ran up stairs, but the smoke had cleared up.  
"Oi! What do you three think you are doing!" he almost yelled at them.  
"What have you done to Mrs. Norris," he asked, completely horrified. Kala had tears in her eyes, from such a big attempt not to smile and laugh. Her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't stop the grin that escaped, and leaned on Fred's shoulder, muffling her laughs and snorts.  
"To my office, _immediately!_" he pointed an angry finger at them. Kala walked behind the twins, who smirked at the cat, which had _fainted _form the smell.

"We _have _to do this more often," Kala said, biting her fists to stop her laughter. The twins nodded. Once inside, the angry cat owner screeched at them loudly.  
"What do you think you have done! I am going to get Dumbledore to see to your punishment! And once I found out what his punishment he wants to give, I will make it three times worse!" he yelled, and slammed the door behind him.

They all burst into tears, laughing their heads off.  
"His face was bright red, and, oh my god it's too much to handle," Kara said, unable to see. She leaned again the wall and stared at his desk.  
**_Confiscated and highly Dangerous  
_**A draw was labeled. She walked up to it, and looked inside.

"What are you looking at?"  
"A draw full of Confiscated and Highly Dangerous things," she grinned. They rushed over, and grabbed the piece of parchment on top.  
"The Marauders Map?" Fred read out.  
"Who cares, take it. Take everything we can and lets get the hell out of here, I doubt he could see us properly," the girl suggested. She grabbed bag on the desk and shoved everything in it. They ran out of the room, and straight up the stairs, panting heavily.  
"WHERE DID THEY GO?" he heard Filch yell. They waited for the stairs to come back.  
"There those little trouble makers are," He grumbled and started climbing the stairs slowly.  
They sprinted up the last stair case and to the fat lady portrait. The fat lady was snoring loudly and fred knocked it. She woke up immediately, looking quite shocked and scared.  
"What are you three do-" she shrieked, but was cut off

"Draco Squamis," Kala whispered quickly to the portrait, who rolled her eyes and opened. The three friends didn't even say good bye before they ran off to their own rooms.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It takes less than a minute to type up a sentence.**


End file.
